Daddy's Story
by MagicalWriter22
Summary: AU. A story of the Potter before. What if after graduating Hogwarts, James decided to go on a journey of self discovery. Leaving everything behind, he then used a Time Turner to go to a time where there was no magic...but not realizing that he stumbled into the supernatural. And then...he meets a friend on the way. Contains Slash, Messing of Time and some spoilers (On SPN's part).
1. Back To The Beginning

**Daddy's story**

 **Summary:** A story of the Potter before. What if after graduating Hogwarts, James decided to go on a journey of self discovery. Leaving everything behind, he then used a Time Turner to go to a time where there was no magic...but not realizing that he stumbled into the supernatural. And then...he meets a friend on the way.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own both Harry Potter and Supernatural. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Eric Kripke.

* * *

A male with messy hair and glasses grinned softly as he stared at his three best friends, who were looking at him like he was mad.

"James are...are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked as he was biting his lower lip for a moment, watching as the mischievous seventeen year nodded his head.

"Don't worry so much Moony. Besides, you still got Padfoot," He winked at the other, who was then looking embarrassed and flushed.

"I still think this is a terrible idea, Prongs," Sirius spoke up as he looked to the glass eyed boy, "What if you can't come back,"

"Psh, don't worry so much silly Padfoot, it doesn't suit you," He cooed with a teasing smile, "You could always use the other Time Turner that Moony obviously stashed away and come visit me," He then calmed down as he then sighed, "...I need this. After all what with-"

The four Marauders looked over to watch one Lily Evans smiling brightly, holding hands with an equally happy Severus Snape as they were heading out of the Hogwarts express and then walking out of the station together. It sometimes fickled Remus how they ended up together, but then again, with James trying to pretend to be cool and sauve and being a bully to the Slytherin, the werewolf couldn't blame Lily to being pushed to Snape.

"Snivellus. How dare he steal Evans from you," Sirius growled but then looked over at James sighing once more, "...We could come with you, you know. You already know that I don't have a home to go back to, and Remus too-"

James raised a hand up then smiled weakly, "I just need to be alone for a while. You have to understand that I need to...to find myself you know?"

The two looked at each other for a moment, as Remus then sighed, and nodded in understanding.

"And yet you still won't tell us where you're going," The shaggy haired male pouted, as James then gave a quirk of a smile.

"One day I'll tell you,"

"When?"

"In a few weeks time in a letter,"

"How?" Now it was the wolf's turn to ask.

"I'll figure out something. You know me, I can do most anything," James winked cockily but then turned serious, "You'll know it's me when the time comes," He smiled then was hoisting his backpack behind him and saluted to them, "Until then Marauders. Take care of yourselves,"

He was then surprised as Sirius hugged him, then Remus, and then Peter, despite not having said anything. James then hugged all of them back and then clapped their backs and kept a brave face, grinning as he then waved to them, walking out of King's Cross station with his head held high. It was high time that the King of Gryffindor grew up, and faced the real world ahead of him. No more will he be skirt chasing after Evans, or bullying the hell out of the greasy haired git of Slytherin. No more will he be hanging with his boys every summer and make plans for the next prank for the years to come.

No...James knew something else was calling to him. Something that was out of his element.

Looking at the golden trinket in his hand, he smiled as he then tapped at the dial of the sands, and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Palo Alto, California**

 _November 12, 2001_

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the bar for a moment, grinning at the customers coming in and out with the charm that always had people trusting him.

You might all be wondering WHY James Potter picked a place such as this to stay in, and what caused him to come here. It has been at least three months being here, and James was already fitting in the Muggle life. He had hidden himself in America after being sent forward in time, wanting to be away from magic for a while.

Might as well see what the fuss of being 'human' was all about from Evans and Sni-Snape.

And those two were somewhat the reason.

And being seventeen, apparently it wasn't a very adult age in the States, so he had to produce a fake I.D. to be twenty-one, and thanks to his aura of being so friendly and charismatic, no one seemed to bat an eye about his age. He wanted to feel independent, not just as a person. He had a feeling that his life was being decided for him, and he wanted to break free from that. And so here he was, working in a bar and just living the simple life. A new chapter on his life. It wasn't so bad, it was better than being under the rich Potter Manor and always having to be so...uptight and such because of his heritage. Here, no one just liked him for him. Just James.

The door swung open and James grinned as he then recognized a figure coming in.

The figure was tall, taller than him by six feet he could guess, with slight shaggy brown hair and dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. And he had books with him. Lovely. The ever studious student, James could tell. It reminded him of Remus for some reason. But that's not what interested him the most. It was the brownish green eyes that was so bright and innocent in a way, it held no candle to Lily's eyes.

The male then spotted James then smiled a bit as he walked over to him and then laughed, "I thought I'd find you here,"

"I'm always gonna be here, mate," James' accent was still thick, even when he was just here longer, making the other flush a little and rub his head sheepishly, "Now what will it be?"

"One beer today. I don't wanna have a hangover tomorrow for my interview,"

"Ah, still going at it with the Stanford dream, eh?"

James made a friend in this young man. His name was Sam Winchester. The two have met when Sam was new around a month ago, saying he ran away from family and wanted to study nearby in the University of Standford instead of taking the family business that the other never talked about. Something about mechanics, James remembered. And since then James always welcomed Sam in, and helped him find a place nearby that was next to the flat James' was staying at. The wizard had used his money and converted it into muggle dollars and kept some safe just in case.

"Anyways, hopefully I can get in for Law,"

"Ew, bloody hell, why go for law?" If there's one thing that James didn't miss from the Wizarding world, was the damn awful politics of the Ministry of Magic.

Sam raised a brow and then frowned a little, "What's wrong with Law?"

"It's so...boring and fickled," James made a face as Sam laughed.

"That's because you're a troublemaker Jamie,"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that you bloody wanker,"

"I still don't know half the things you call me,"

"Good," James stuck his tongue out, but then was called over by a customer and hollered back that he was coming, then winked at Sam, "Anyways, the beer is coming your way mate, on the house,"

"You always give me beers on the house," Sam looked worried, "Won't your boss be mad?"

"Nah, he's alright of a bloke. Besides, you can owe me one day," He grinned devilishly as Sam groaned, and soon James sautered off with a laugh.

* * *

 **Stanford University**

 _...Four years later...On a Halloween Night..._

* * *

James tilted his head as he watched Sam for a moment with his fellow students of Law and some sweet thing on his lap dressed as a nurse. It was Halloween Eve and mostly the bar had been turned to the college kids, especially ones that were graduating. James was very proud of his friend, but he was sort of not liking how the blond woman was clinging over the taller male with the bat of her eyes and that sweet smile all lovey dovey. James had to wonder if he was envious of Sam having a girl and James did not. It was then that James thought of Lily again and sighed. He really should stop thinking about her.

But the good news was, that James did indeed found a way to write back to Sirius and Remus, finding some old spell and used some sort of book, thanks to finding out there was indeed a magical district in Seattle that could write down anything to another book like it. Sort of like exchanging a very old email (James learned the technology here, fascinating than magic these days) and soon he was writing to the two everyday. Mostly about his life in the bar, having to explore America and meeting the weirdest of people. He did mention Sam a couple of times, but assured them that the muggle didn't know that James was a wizard. In turn, James found out that Sirius and Remus were a thing now and that Lily and Severus were getting married (Remus had to hit Sirius' head for that stupid announcement). And James was okay with that. He said he had moved on and he was okay being single.

But for how long, he wondered.

"Hey,"

James looked up, expecting it to be Sam but blinked as he then saw it was a handsome bloke with chiseled features, short spiked hair and the most amazing green eyes that James had ever seen. It was then he realized that Sam wasn't there anymore, and neither was the blond girl he was with (James forgot the name, but he knew that she was Sam's girlfriend for almost two years). The glass eyed mane was speechless for a moment the coughed, as he then grinned charmingly in return.

"What'll be?" His American accent had gotten better a bit, but it still had the hint of good 'ol England.

"One Jack Daniels," The stranger winked as he was leaning against the counter, "And your name, if possible,"

James rolled his eyes for a moment. This one was pretty blunt, he had to admit that was brave of him, "One Jack Daniels...and as for my name, I think I'll let you wonder on that," The wizard grinned as he then was turning to get the man's drink ready.

"Aw don't be like that sweetheart," The other drawled as he then was giving a smouldering look, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours,"

"Not interested mate," His accent slipped out for a moment as he then was shaking his head.

"Not from around the U.S. are ya?" The man noted as James turned to him and placed the drink down in front of the man.

"Still getting used to it," He hummed as he then was cleaning the glasses once more.

"Anyways," The other was taking a sip as he then looked around, "I'm actually looking for someone,"

"Oh?" James raised a brow, knowing where this is going, "And who, exactly, are you looking for?"

"Know anyone by the name of Sam Winchester?"

James paused his cleaning and eyed the man once more then hummed, "Yes, he comes here every now and then. But you just actually missed him," He spoke up with a shrug and then continued with his business.

"Ah, alright...you sure you won't at least give me a hint on your name?"

A chuckle escaped the Brit and then raised a brow, "You look more like a ladies' man than swinging the same team, mate,"

"I can appreciate a beautiful man when I see one," The man was at it again with his flirting, that James had to feel a little flattered.

"...James," He just placed out as he then smiled a bit.

"I'm Dean," The man introduced and then raised a brow with a smirk, "And, James, what time do you get off?"

James hummed for a moment then grinned, "In ten minutes, why do you ask?"

"Curious," Dean hummed a little as he finished his drink and slapped his cash down on the counter, "Ever rode a '67 Chevy Impala before?"

"I don't think I have,"

"Well then, come outside and take a look at my baby,"

* * *

"Harry?"

Emerald green eyes looked up for a moment, staring at a red head male and a bushy haired woman then smiled weakly, "Y-Yeah?"

"Mate, you've been reading that book for hours," Ron spoke up as he looked at his best friend worried, "We were trying to call you to let you know we're heading off,"

"Oh!" Harry blinked and shut the book he was holding and stood up, "Alright, um, let's get going,"

"What were you reading anyways, Harry?" Hermione asked as she was walking with her two best friends out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place together.

"Just...something I found from Sirius' possessions," Harry hummed as he then held the book tightly to him.

"What is it?" Ron tried to peer over his best mate as Harry smiled a little.

"Something from my Dad...a long time ago,"

* * *

 **And thus the story begins. This will take place somewhere at the beginning of Harry's fifth year, and now you get to see an AU story that's not featuring Harry for once. *gasp* that's new eh? Anyways yes, I shouldn't start another story so soon since placing up 'Moonlight Sonata' but still. Thought I'd make a SPN story with HP that's not involving Harry. Anyways, please tell me what you think of the story. I won't be continuing this unless I get reviews on what you guys think of it :D I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the first chapter :D**


	2. More To The Story

**Daddy's story**

* * *

 _True love is the most enduring of all of life's worldly possessions,_  
 _never tarnishing over time, but ever to remain bright and brilliant in the light of love_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

Harry bit his lower lip as he looked down at the book again on his bed. He had just come back from another lesson from Snape, and he was exhuasted. But not TOO exhausted to be reading up more about his father and what he wrote to Sirius and Remus. He then sat himself down on the bed, closing the curtains as he then picked up the book once more, and then scanned over to another page, "...And the next morning..."

* * *

James groaned as he was tossing over to his stomach, the sun leaking in between the blinds and over the hazel eyes that belonged to the wizard. Rubbing them sleepily, the messy haired male yawned and sat up, then looked to his side and wasn't surprised that it was empty.

"Typical ladies' man," He shook his head and then blinked as he saw something on the side table. Picking up the paper, he then smiled weakly.

 _ **James,  
Sorry I had to rush out before you woke up.  
Had something important to do.  
But left you something to remember me by.  
-Dean W.**_

He then laughed, "What did he leave?" He then looked to the side and then blinked, seeing that it was the leather jacket Dean wore last night. James had to smile with that and pulled the jacket over to himself and cuddled with it, sighing a little with a smile.

"Best shag ever..."

He then was getting up, letting the sheets fall from his naked form and decide to get ready for work. Dressed in a simple t-shirt of some rock band, jeans and boots, he then was heading downstairs to the bar and was getting it ready to open for business.

It didn't take 'til lunchtime for Sam to come over, looking a bit hungover and had a loopy smile.

"Hey there college man," James chuckled as he then slipped some coffee over to Sam, "Rough night?"

"You seem chipper," Sam murmured with a pout, nursing his head a little and thanked him for the coffee, "Something happened?"

James chuckled with a happy smile, "Let's just say that my night was not spent alone,"

Sam raised a brow as he perked up, "Oh?...Female or male?" He always had an inkling suspicious of James' preference.

"Male," James hummed as he then was getting coffee ready for the idiots that stayed over and were hung over from last night, "And a handsome one too. He was looking for you actually,"

The taller male froze and his breathing hitched, and it had James worried for a moment.

"...Did he give a name?"

James was surprised a little at the serious and dreaded look on Sam's face and then hummed, "His name is Dean-"

"Damn it!" Sam slapped his hand on the counter, making some of the men in the bar look at him incredulously and James looked even more worried.

"You know him?"

"Y-Yeah...he's my older brother,"

Now James paled as he then groaned. The one person he had to shag up with and it had to be Sam's family. Now their friendship will be strained. Sam did mention about having a brother, but never gave the name. Now James' happy morning turned to complete shit filled with guilt of sleeping with his older brother.

"I...I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, y-you didn't know...did you?" Sam asked.

"No! I didn't, if I have known-"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Sam waved a hand up as he then smiled weakly, "Again, you didn't know. And hopefully you won't have to see him again," And he murmured something like, 'at least it wasn't Dad', which made James roll his eyes.

Nevertheless, James bit his lower lip and nodded his head, sighing a little as he then rubbed his temple, and Sam noticed.

"I'm really sorry,"

"Don't be," James waved him off, "Your brother is just like any other guy. Just wanted to have fun, and I did have fun," He smiled as he then was turning back and then was rounding up some customer's orders, not noticing that Sam was looking at him but then coughed as he then decided to change the subject.

"So...I was thinking of asking Jessica to marry me..."

James looked over at Sam for a moment and smiled, "Oh the blonde bird that you had last night? Good on you,"

Sam didn't know why he felt disappointed with that comment, "You think it's a good idea?"

"Live while you're young Sam," James patted his arm and winked, "Besides, if she makes you happy then go for it. You already got a promising career to be the best damn lawyer ever, and now you'll be graduating soon and such," He laughed but saw Sam's face and tilted his head, "...You okay Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam distractingly looked up at James then was nodding his head, "I-I'm fine, I'm fine,"

James raised a brow and then turned to go to a customer calling him and Sam was fiddling something into his pockets and sighed, but continued to sip some coffee.

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

* * *

James was locking up the bar for the night, breathing out as he then was feeling so light headed. It was going to be the start of his week off, and Monday couldn't come by any faster. But for now, he was ready to just take a bath and have some tea. Maybe even write a long long message to Padfoot and Moony. All in all it was a peaceful Sunday and gonna end it peaceful. It wasn't until as he was walking home that he then saw a fire truck zooming his way then eyes widened as he followed it, leading near his flat...and near Sam's place.

Quickly he rushed over and then gasped as he then saw the building was on fire, and then was about to pull the wand out of his holster but then saw Sam screaming and being held back by Dean.

"Sam!" James called and rushed over to them as Dean whipped his head to him and eyes widened.

"James?" He called and Sam looked up and immediately latched onto James.

The wizard almost toppled back but was able to let the man lean on him as he was rubbing his back and then looked to Dean for an explanation. Apparently the house caught on fire and Jessica was stuck inside and was dead. James was in shock, but was continuing to rub Sam's back as he was sobbing and murmuring something under his breath. James had to go back with Dean to his motel with Sam asleep at the back of the Impala.

And so, Dean and James were silent, in front of the car.

"...So," Dean started as he glanced at the other, "You didn't call me?"

"You never left a number mate. And I didn't expect you to call me either," James shot back with a cool calm look and tone, as Dean winced.

"Yeah, I deserved that,"

"But I'm alright with it...just wished you told me you were my best mate's brother," James hummed as Dean groaned.

"I didn't think you were that close of friends," Dean argued as James rolled his eyes.

"Typical ladies' man," James murmured as the older Winchester was gripping the steering wheel.

They soon arrived and James and Dean both were helping same to bed, and then James had to sit down and watch his friend that had to cry himself to sleep. It was heartbreaking really. He had times when Sam came to him with some nightmares about his father and sometimes his brother, and James would just give him tea and try to be there for him. But this time...he was at a loss of what to do.

"So Sam and you are pretty close huh?"

James looked up and then soften, "Yeah...you could say we helped each other through the years," The other male chuckled as he then was rubbing his head, but then was surprised at the cool bottle of beer touching his cheek then smiled, as he gratefully took it, "This look familair,"

Dean scoffed, "Well my brother is in the room you know," He teased with a smirk but then turned serious, "What happened that night-"

"Let's not mention it shall we?" James spoke airily as Dean frowned, but nodded his head.

And so, the two were quiet that night, watching over Sam.

* * *

"You still reading mate?"

Harry looked up as Ron was coming in, rubbing the towel over his damp hair.

"Yeah I just...I want to know more about my Dad and this is it. And I found out that my Mom isn't really my mom. She's married to Snape,"

"Snape?"

"I even asked him, but all he did was give me more work on the Occlumency training,"

"Really? So what's with all the confusion then?" Ron blinked as he sat down next to his best friend, "More importantly, who's your real mom?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged as he then raised a brow, "...So how's Wood?"

Ron looked flustered as his eyes darted around avoiding Harry, "D-dunno what you're talking about,"

"Uh-huh," Harry grinned as Ron hit him with a pillow and was heading to his own bed.

Good. Harry didn't want Ron too involved. Not like he didn't WANT Ron to know, but somehow Harry figured that he needed to know all of it first before telling Ron and Hermione about it. He decided to skip a few pages to see if there was any mention of his real other parent besides James Potter. He then stopped at one entry that interested him.

* * *

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_**

* * *

Sam stared with wide eyes as he were watching James stand in front of them and was waving a stick at the Daeva.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " He screamed out and suddenly a light wisp came out from the tip of his wand and the smoke shaped into some sort of deer. It then charged at the shadowy demon and then disappeared with a scream.

Sam shook his head and eyes widened as suddenly a gun was pointed to James' head, and Dean was right behind him, as their father, John Winchester, was picking himself up. James looked calm, almost expecting this as he then closed his eyes then spoke up.

"Well? Aren't you going to shoot me, ladies' man?" Hazel eyes opened once more and smiled weakly at the hurt and betrayed expression on Sam's face.

"What are you? A witch?" Dean demanded as he was cocking his gun ready.

"I'm insulted," James twitched his nose, "I ain't no woman-"

"Dean, what are you waiting for?! Shoot him!" John barked out as Dean had a hard face on.

James then winked at Sam as he then was breathing out and closing his eyes, Dean's finger twitching at the trigger. It was then that Sam shouted and soon he was grabbing James' wrist and pulling him out of the way as Dean shot the wall. Sam looked down at James in his arms and caught the fast glimpse of James looking shot and hurt at Dean.

"..." John stared at his youngest son with a harsh glare as Dean looked surprised, "Sam. This man-"

"Is my friend!" Sam spoke up as James looked up at him in surprise, "If he really was bad, he would've done something by now. But for four years...he has been nothing but a good friend. He said that he ran away from a life and wanted to move on. I believe him,"

"Don't be naive Sam!" John growled as Dean was stepping forward as James flinched away.

"What if he turns out like Meg?" Dean finally asked as Sam reeled back and looked at James.

"W-we should get out of here. That thing might come back," James spoke up and looked at Sam, who nodded then paused to look at Dean.

John just huffed, turning away and then ordering for Dean to follow. But Dean...he looked torn. From grabbing his brother to following his Dad's orders. But, ever the good son, Dean went marching after the older Winchester. Sam breathed out, knowing once again after reuniting and being on good terms again, he and John's relationship was once again stretched thin. He then looked down at James as he then was suddenly grabbed and was feeling the room shift into some sort of motel room.

"Wha-"

"Apparition, nifty thing for a wizard," James grinned weakly and then let go of Sam and sat onto the bed.

"So...tell me everything," Sam spoke up as he then was holding out a gun to James' head as the wizard sighed.

"Only if you take that bloody thing off my head," James raised a brow as Sam shook his head.

"Just...just need to be sure,"

James understood and sighed, "Alright, well, I am just a ordinary pureblood wizard from London. Originally I was just a graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"You have a school?" Sam was lowering a gun a little as James then narrowed his eyes.

"You know, we're human too. Just with a bigger advantage than you Muggles,"

"What's a muggle?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Non-magical," James immediately said, and soon was telling him everything. About his parents, about the Marauders, Padfoot and Moony, and...even about Lily. Sam's eyes had the sympathetic look as James was talking about her, and about Snape too. Although, James got a lecture of being a bully to Snape for being so 'different', since Sam was bullied himself as a child when he went from school to school.

"I know, I know, I was a prat alright?"

Sam smiled when James pouted.

"So...now you came here, from another time, hoping to find what you're looking for?"

"Yes," James nodded as he laid back onto the bed.

"And...have you found it?" Sam asked as he looked over at the male.

James shrugged as he then laughed, "It's funny. I almost thought I was set with the simple life of running the bar, made good friends, and then your brother..."

Sam's eyes soften and then fiddled with his hands, "I-I'm sorry. You must've really liked him,"

"...I didn't really expect him to really shoot me,"

"My dad was there. If Dad wasn't there, then he wouldn't have shot you," Sam then felt himself leaning over James, who opened his eyes and stared up at him, "I...I wouldn't be able to shoot you either,"

"..." James tilted his head for a moment as they stared at each other and suddenly Sam leaned down and kissed him, closing his eyes as James was frozen in surprise.

Sam broke the kiss after a few seconds then sat up, looking away with a flushed expression, "I-I'm sorry. I know that you didn't-"

"Shut up, you bloody idiot,"

James sat up and soon was straddling Sam's lap and kissing him hard, arms wrapped around him and Sam holding him by the waist as they tossled back onto the bed and-

* * *

"MERLIN!" Harry squeaked as he then heard the simultaneous _"Shut up Harry!"_ and _"Bloody hell, go back to bed!"_

Harry placed a hand over his heart, his cheeks flushed as he didn't want to read the next bits of his Dad and some guy doing the do. That was gross. It was like hearing about Ron's stories of snogging the graduate Gryffindor captain and Keeper. Harry twitched his nose a little as he then decided to turn a few more pages (His dad was very lewd at his entries, probably to give Sirius some juicy details). He then stopped at one that caught his attention. A different date.

* * *

 ** _Hotel Room, Lincoln, NE_**

* * *

James couldn't help but stare at Sam, who was seething a little on the bed as Dean was pacing around the room, phone in hand, trying to call John. They had just rescued Miss Monica and Mr. Holden along with their baby, Rosie, from the fire created by Azazel after bumping into John and Dean again. It was pretty awkward, but James managed to give himself a spell to stay a Muggle for twenty four hours to give Dean a sense of security. And yet, even then, James almost got hurt when the Yellow Eyed Demon saw him, as if he _knew_ what James was. It sent shiver down his spine, remembering how those eyes were staring right through him, as if stripping everything off of him.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it!" Dean growled as he then hung up the phone, then frowned in frustration, "Something's wrong,"

James looked over at Sam, who was giving his trademark 'bitch-face' and stared at the wall, ignoring Dean.

"You hear me? Something's wrong!"

James then perked up, "Maybe I can do a location spell?"

"Your mojo doesn't work until another hour, remember?" Dean reminded as James faltered.

Sam looked over at his brother finally then glared, "If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this,"

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life," Dean shook his head.

"You don't know that,"

Dean walked to his brother was as James was silent for the first time tonight, "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

James' eyes widened at this and was about to grab Sam's hand until Sam stood.

"Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am!"

"Sammy, please..." James begged softly as Dean glared back.

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around," He murmured as he then walked passed Sam, but the taller Winchester wouldn't allow this to slide.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?! We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about!"

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay?" Dean bit his lower lip, "But it's not worth dying over," He then glanced at James for a moment then back to Sam.

Sam saw the look and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing,"

"That thing killed Jess! That thing killed Mom!" Sam argued once more as James stood up, "It could go after Dad next. Or what about James?"

"Sam!"

"You said yourself once," Dean spoke up, ignoring how the wizard was in between them now, "That no matter what we do. Mom. Jess. They're gone, and they're never coming back,

Sam snapped as he then was grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, ignoring James' cry of protest, "Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that!"

"Damn it! Sam! Stop!" James was trying to pry the man off of Dean.

Dean just looked down, then whispered, "Sam look. The three of us...you, me, Dad...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Dad..." He then breathed out as he took a quick glance at James, who backed off as he understood.

"Dad..." Sam bit his lower lip as he then released Dean and turned away, walking across the room.

Dean stayed where he was, taking deep breaths but then blinked as he felt a soft hand over his arm. He looked over as James then smiled weakly at him.

"He should have called by now," Sam murmured, trying to hold back the tears, "Try him again,"

Dean nodded and soon was dialing the phone again.

" _You boys really screwed up this time,_ " A female voice spoke up and James recognized it as that Meg Masters bird.

Dean growled as he looked at his phone, alerting Sam and James, "Where is he?!

A laugh was heard and James could hear it clearly.

" _You're never going to see your father again..._ " And then, the line went dead.

Dean growled and threw the phone across the room as James stepped back, eyes widened as Sam was demanding what was going on. Suddenly, James felt himself freeze as he then looked at the window and felt as if cold water was splashed down on him. Standing there, was the shadow of Azazel, yellow eyes burning and looking at him in want. But that wasn't the strangest thing...he seemed to be looking down.

James was shakily reaching his hand up, and touched his stomach, and then felt tears in his eyes, full of fear.

 ** _You both shall me mine..._**

* * *

Harry blinked as he then was turning to the next page, but saw that some pages were ripped out. Shaking his head, he then was flipping the pages and saw that it was the end, the rest of it was blank

"No...no that can't be the end!" Harry murmured as he was then looking into the box that he found the box in and was digging into it, shaking his head, "No,no,no,no..."

He cursed as he then threw the book down and then bit his lower lip. He had to think of something, but what?

Then it dawned to him.

 _Sirius!_ He thought as he smiled and soon was racing off to go to the fireplace down in the common room when something fell out of the box. Harry blinked as he backtracked and then saw that it was some sort of knife with carvings in the blade. It looked like a spell, and in Latin. Harry picked it up and then tilted his head. _Strange, what would a knife like this be doing?_ He thought as he then placed it back into the box then spotted a photo. He picked it up and then blinked as he saw his father, looking strapping and young, smiling, standing in between two males that looked like brothers, one tall, the other short but still taller tham James Potter. It was then that Harry's eyes widened at James' stomach.

Quickly, Harry wanted to go to the fireplace downstairs but stopped.

There was a chance that Um-bitch was going to catch him and trace his talk with Sirius. So maybe writing a letter would be best.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Sorry that I'm writing so short and stuff. Hope you and Moony are doing okay. Padfoot we need to talk, about my Dad. I know._

 _Your Prongslet._

Harry then whistled for Hedwig and attached the letter, "Take this to Padfoot, quickly," He petted her head and watched her fly off, and then leaned back onto the bed.

Glancing back at the picture, he then sighed as he picked it up, and looked at James closely again.

James's stomach was big and round.

* * *

Sirius blinked as he then saw a familiar snowy white owl landing near his window and walked over, taking the letter and giving the beautiful creature a treat. He then opened it, and eyes widened, and was feeling himself falling back onto a chair nearby.

"Siri? What's wrong?" Remus came in, looking worried for his mate.

"Harry is asking about James," The shaggy haired man spoke up as he then snapped to the taller of the two, "W-what are you supposed to tell him now? He's going to be furious, upset, and maybe even disown us as godfathers! This is bigger than his third year, and what's worse-"

"Siri, calm down love," Remus shushed him and was rubbing his arms, bringing him into a comforting embrace, "The holidays are coming soon...I'm sure by then, we both can tell him. The whole story. Alright?"

Sirius nodded as he then breathed out shakily, "I feel horrible. Hiding this from him after all these years,"

"I know," Remus hummed then closed his eyes.

"...You think _he_ needs to know? About Harry?"

"I don't think he'd ever want to talk to us after what's happened. Besides, if James really did what he did, it's best not to,"

"But still!"

"Sirius..." Remus gave him a firm look and Sirius breathed out.

"Alright," Sirius huffed and looked away, "W-what should I tell Harry in the letter then?"

"Just tell him to wait. Until the holidays..."

"Until the holidays," Sirius said sadly and soon began writing to Harry, feeling heavy in his heart.

* * *

 **Word Count:** _4,202_

 **WELP! To be continued. So what did you think? I know some things might be a little confusing and everything, and for now, before answering questions, I'd like to thank the following people for the reviews.**

Sakura Lisel

yogirl2

Kami No Raijin

1363797

suntan140

 **Thank you so much lovelies, you inspired me to continue this little experiment story. Anyways, some of the questions should be answered if you read carefully enough in this chapter. And yet, maybe not. Either way, I'll let your minds wander until somewhere in the holidays. If I get enough reviews, maybe I can do another chapter sooner than Christmas. Anyways, thank you again for reading, and see you next month...or sooner if I get enough encouragement ;) Until then ciao~**


End file.
